Jinga
|-| Jinga= |-| Cannibal Horor= Summary Jinga was formerly a Makai Knight that was known far and wide as the Fang of God (神の牙, Kami no Kiba) until he fell into darkness and became a Horror before the events of Gold Storm. Unlike other Horrors, Jinga is a cannibalistic Horror who feeds on his own kind and uses a Demon Beast Armor that allows him to rival against the strongest of Makai Knights. He was defeated by Garo but was resurrected in Kami no Kiba. He unsuccessfully fought Messiah and somehow reincarnated himself as Jinga Mikage in Kami no Kiba: JINGA. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly higher Name: Jinga, was known far and wide as the Fang of God, "Cannibal Horror" Origin: GARO Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fallen Makai Knight, Horror, Cannibal Horror Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Transformation (Can transform into Cannibal Horror), Shapeshifting (Can transform into a swarm of Bats and dodge enemy's attacks), Darkness Manipulation (Can manipulates darkness for numerous purposes, such as enhancing his range, deploying dark tendrils and creates dark saw), Darkness Empowerment (Can boost his power with Dark Mirror), Chi Manipulation (Horrors can manipulates Evil Ki), Soul Manipulation (Capable of eating souls either human or Horrors), Flight (Can grow wings to fly), Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation (Can rip a hole in space which creates portal and allows him to close the distance, instantly attack his opponent at multiple angles and quickly vanish before the person can retaliate), Possession (Capable of possess even powerful Makai Priest like Rian), Summoning (Can summons many Horrors to aid him in battles. With Hoken, he can summons Radan), Regeneration (Can regenerates himself), Can negate Forcefield (Was able to walk or break through certain barriers), BFR (Can send people into Dark Mirror) and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Dark Mirror has pocket dimension within it) with Dark Mirror, Resurrection (Somehow reincarnated himself, overcomes his new incarnation and taking over as the dominant persona) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Ryuga, who defeated Zedom, a Horror that Ryuga states to be able to destroys Vol City), possibly higher (Fight against Messiah, the progenitor of all Horrors, but was defeated) Speed: At least Subsonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Ryuga, who reacted to lightning. Easily counters an instant teleportation. His fight aginst Faunce was too fast to see) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class, likely higher Durability: City level, possibly higher Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, higher with Darkness Manipulation Standard Equipment: Tainted Makai Sword, Dark Mirror Intelligence: Extremely High, despite his extreme insanity, he is a master swordsman and a master manipulation. Able to form a complex plan and plot out tactics to get himself out of tough situations. Tricked and outsmarted Ryuga's team multiple times. Manipulates his reincarnated self and absolute success in destroyed him and now fully controls his new body. Weaknesses: Without the Dark Mirror, his source of upper levels of power is cut off Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Chi Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:GARO (TV Series) Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7